It's not a secret anymore
by Liz Lambert
Summary: La rutina de Jacob era esta: Bares, alcohol y mujeres. La vida perfecta según él, pero... Para su mejor amiga y compañera de departamento, Leah, es un infierno, ya que está enamorada de él. ¿Podrá algún día decirle sus sentimientos y sacarlo de su vacio?
1. Prefacio

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**•****Aclaraciones: Universo Alterno. Todos humanos.****•**

**It's not a secret anymore**

**Prefacio**

Cada día era lo mismo, la cantidad de piernas sueltas, depiladas y puestas en tacones elegantes, o en tiernas zapatillas de inocencia es infinita. Mi corazón se partía en dos cuando las tomabas de la mano y te encerrabas en tu habitación con el cerrojo puesto, y luego se escuchaba el crujir de la cama y los gemidos acelerados anunciando el placer del cielo.

Jamás me molesté, negué mis sentimientos y te dejé vivir esa vida llena de lujuria, alcohol y despreocupación. Pero ya no lo soporto más, me has usado como a todas las otras, fui una más en tu cama a pesar de tan cercana amistad, fui una noche tachada en tu calendario con una equis roja y gruesa.

Tenía todo listo para marcharme de este infierno, solo me faltaba un pequeño detalle. Arranqué una hoja de tu libreta preferida, tomé un lápiz de tu escritorio y con toda la ira posible anoté: "Ya no es un secreto, te amo. Pero ya no soporto tu actitud. No me busques, no quiero verte más. Leah"*

Dejé la nota sobre el comedor, me las arreglé para sujetar todas las maletas que contenían mis pertenencias, y finalicé mi salida dramática con un portazo.

* * *

_**A**cabo de tener una seria discusión conmigo misma. "Súbelo. No, que nervios. Súbelo tonta. Noo, es una tontera que queda mejor en los sueños. Súbelo o no te daré mas ideas para fics" Como verán, terminó ganando mi lado cruel. ¿Que les pareció el prefacio? Un review sabiendo su opinion seria estupendo :D_

_ Hace como tres semanas se me ocurrió esta idea, pero no me anime a escribirla. Hace unos días tuve la genial idea de hacerlo finalmente. Se que se oye un tanto cliché, pero siempre veo este tipo de historias en parejas cannon, asi que me dije, ¿Donde quedaron Leah y Jake en una historia donde todos son humanos? Bueeeh... no creo que reciba muchos reviews, pero ya con saber que una persona leerá esta locura, sere feliz :D_

_Por último se que clasifiqué esto como M pero no habrá lemons (no quiero hacerlos vomitar con mi pésima habilidad en ese genero) a lo mejor Lime pero naaada de Lemon.  
_

_*La nota la resumí, es más larga pero me pareció inadecuado ponerla completa. Cuando llegue el momento leeran todas las fuertes palabras de Leah xd~**Liz**_


	2. Prólogo

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**It's not a secret anymore  
**

**Prólogo**

El despertador chilló y chilló hasta que me ví obligada a abrir mis ojos. Mi mano voló hasta apagarlo con toques de violencia –Sí, me refiero a un golpe directo en el botón de apagado–, y de un saltó me incorporé en la cama. Me estiré y di un enorme bostezo, era otro día de un trabajo mediocre, soportándo gente engreída y de clase alta, y cargando miles de platos que se estrellaron miles de veces en el suelo por mi culpa. Sí, trabajo como mesera en un restaurante ubicado en la zona alta de la ciudad. Mi sueño siempre fue estudiar arquitectura pero debía juntar dinero para la universidad, ¿Como lograrlo? Trabajando como esclava.

Antes solía vivir junto a mi mamá y mi hermano, Seth. Pero como prefiero ser más independiente, hice un trato con mi mejor amigo para vivir juntos en un departamento. No era mi idea de "independencia" pero no estaba tan mal. Él estaba fuera la mayoría del tiempo, dejándome sola en casa cuando no debía trabajar.

Con mi toalla favorita en la mano me dirigí a la ducha. Pero vaya sorpresa me di cuando dentro del baño encontré una mujer de curvas perfectas y cabello rubio ondulado mirándose al espejo con coquetería, y tan solo estaba vestida con ropa interior. Por Dios, cada vez trae chicas mas descaradas y deshinibidas.

—Disculpa, mejor lárgate antes de que te parta la cara —Le amenazé esperando apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Tú quién eres? Según él es soltero —Su cara de indignación era bastante graciosa. Pobrecita, otra cabeza hueca para la colección de Barbies estúpidas.

—Si, lo es. Yo soy Leah, su compañera de departamento y la chica que te pateara el pequeño trasero que tienes si no te largas de mi baño en este instante.

—Él me dijo que yo podía entrar al baño que yo quisiera —No quitó la mirada del espejo mientras arreglaba su falso cabello rubio. Pude notar las raíces marrones en su cabeza.

—Pero él no evitará que te golpee así que mas te vale irte ahora —Mi paciencia se estaba acabando, mi mano picaba para propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara.

—Esta bien —Me hizo a un lado con rudeza y me dedicó una mirada de desprecio y altanería– Ya veo porqué eres su amiga y nada más —susurró para ella misma, pero igual escuché.

—Prefiero ser su amiga y conservar mi dignidad, que tirarme en su cama dos horas después de conocerle y dejar mi propio respeto por los suelos.

No contestó nada y cerró la puerta. Esto era la mayoría de los días, Jacob se perdía en algún bar de la ciudad, bebía un par de tragos hasta encontrar una chica tonta como la que acaba de salir, y la traía a casa para disfrutar una noche vacía y carnal. Yo tenía que tragarme los gemidos y ruidos –Gustaba de traer a las más gritonas–, y mas encima los encuentros incómodos por la mañana. Y lo peor no era eso, lo mas terrible era que yo... estaba enamorada de él. Así de simple.

Ni idea de porqué siento esto por él, es un idiota mujeriego que piensa solo en si mismo. Pero aquí estoy yo, pensando en él veinte horas al día. Es la estupidez más grande de toda mi vida, y me encanta.

Me quité la poca ropa que llevaba encima, entré a la ducha y abrí el grifo del agua caliente. El contacto me hizo temblar, pero después tomé costumbre y me asee como todas las mañanas. Salí envuelta con la toalla, que más bien parecía vestido corto, y en la salida del baño me encontré con Jake.

—No tenías que hablarle así —Me regañó como si le importara mucho.

—¿La pequeña no gusta de oír la verdad? Que triste —Remarqué mi sarcasmo lo más posible, con la mano en el pecho y un puchero lastimero— ¿Acaso te importa ella? Le dirás, "Te llamaré" y luego la olvidarás.

—Estaba pensando en una relación mas larga.

Quieta y en silencio analicé sus palabras...

—¡Si, claro! Buena broma —Exclamé echandome a reír con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Como es que me conoces tan bien? —Preguntó uniendose a mis risas.

—Por favor... ¡No cambias! —No podía dejar de reír, las palabras salidas de su boca eran las más disparatadas en la historia de su vida. ¡Una relación! Que gracioso, el solo quiere reservarla para hoy y después botarla. Eso significaba que ella era "muy buena" en la cama.

Me entristecí, pero no quité la sonrisa irónica de mi rostro porque sería sospechoso. No me merecía estar sufriendo por él, pero con tan solo ver su rostro vuelvo a caer en el mismo patrón. Soporto a su chica sin neuronas, nos reimos de algun comentario, y luego me voy pensando en él durante al menos cuatro horas.

Di un par de golpecitos en su hombro y partí a mi habitación para vestirme con el ridículo uniforme del restaurante. Constaba de una camiseta regular de color negra, unos pantalones azules y el delantal negro atado a la cintura. Al menos me hacía ver mas delgada. Observé atenta mi rostro en el pequeño espejo colgado en la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba fresco gracias a la ducha, pero aún tenía rastros de demacración. Tomé mi estuche de maquillaje y me arreglé lo más posible. Finalicé mi sesión de belleza cuando sequé y peine velozmente mi cabello, estaba atrasadísima.

Olvidé la hora cuando mi estómago rugió. ¿Perder mi empleo o saciar mi hambre? Nah, una tostada no hará daño en mi horario de llegada. De todos modos siempre llego tarde.

Me arrepentí totalmente cuando vi como dos personas se comían como desayuno. La chica rubia tenía el trasero pegado a la mesa mientras Jake se la devoraba entre caricias y demáses. Casi devuelvo la nada que tenia en el estómago.

—Por Dios hagan eso en la habitación —Me quejé con las manos en la cintura.

—Demonios... —Susurró Jacob para sí mismo— Creí que ya te habías ido.

—Mejor ya vete y deja de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben, perra.

¿Escuché bien? ¿Esa suelta me acaba de llamar perra?

—¡Ya está, te voy a dar una tunda que jamás olvidarás! —Grité mientras me lanzaba hacia ella. Que alegría liberadora sentí cuando mi puño rozó su mejilla con fuerza.

Jacob me agarró de los brazos y me mantuvo lejos. Yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas soltarme de su prisión, me revolvía como una loca, pero no funcionaba, era más fuerte que yo, maldita sea.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Le voy a demostrar que NADIE llama a Leah Clearwater perra! Me las vas a pagar, Barbie de segunda —Le apunté como pude en forma de amenaza.

—Me largo de aquí —Dijo la Barbie haciendo ruido con sus tacones de aguja al caminar directo a la puerta de la cocina— No quiero verte más, Jacob.

La muy pobrecita se fue con la mano en la cara refunfuñando como niña mimada. ¡Bien! Triunfo número quince para Leah en este mes. A este ritmo romperé mi propio récord personal.

—Gracias —Nótese el sarcasmo furioso de Jacob al decir la frase. Ahora venía la rutina de los días malos.

—Vamos, como si las mujeres fueran un problema muy grave para ti.

—¿Es qué siempre tienes que ser así Leah? Eres una amiga estupenda —Me dió una de esas miradas que me dolían. Quise llorar, pero una vocecita inteligente e mi cabeza me recordó que no ganaría nada y que era una estupidez.

Como no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte mía, se marchó cabreado de la habitación. Remató su enfado con un portazo. Definitivamente el hambre se me había esfumado. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y me repetí una y otra vez que todo se olvidaría a la tarde. Fui por mi bolso, y antes de dejar el departamento, grité furiosa.

—¡Jódanse!... —No, eso no está bien— Quiero decir... ¡Muéranse!

Bajé las escaleras a paso rápido mientras sacaba mi mp3 y audífonos de mi bolso. Otra rutina más, esta era agradable, por lo menos. Caminar a mi trabajo escuchando clásicos no hay nada más reconfortante.

Encendí el famoso aparatito reproductor de música y coloqué la canción menos deprimente. "Every me and every you", bueno tal vez no era la canción mas animosa, pero era mi fiel amiga a la hora de alegrarme. Con paso rápido y la mente estancada en la canción —Que me forzaba a reproducir una y otra vez— llegué al restaurante "Better with a smile". El nombre es un tanto ridículo, pero vaya que atrae clientes.

Como toda mañana, no habían más de cuatro personas comiendo un panquecito o bebiendo un café. Para mi suerte el dueño del restaurante no había llegado, así que me presenté al turno antes de que terminara sin empleo y dinero.

—Tercera vez esta semana, ¿Problemas en tu paraíso personal? —Malcom, el encargado de la caja registradora, siempre me fastidiaba con la misma pregunta. Se cree lo máximo con su cabello rubio y ojos verdes, pero es un patán sin vida.

—Cállate... tarado —Moderé mi vocabulario solamente porque un cliente me miraba con ojos acusadores. No me molestaba que se indignara, pero conocía a ese tipo y es maldito soplón. Como odio mi trabajo.

—Ya vete reprimida, antes de que Garret te pille parada haciendo nada en lugar de estar tomando órdenes —Me dio una libreta llena de anotaciones con mi nombre y un lápiz.

—Claro, como hay tantos clientes que atender —Una rápida mirada al lugar bastó para que Malcom callara.

Luego de esa conversación inútil y estúpida, me marché a la cocina a esperar más clientes. Mi mente vagaba por cualquier lado mientras caminaba, el solo escuchar el nombre de Garret me hacia sentir incómoda. Y no por las razones que cualquier empleado tendría sobre su jefe. La distracción de mis pensamientos hizo estrellarme con Jared, otro mesero, que traía una sopa caliente. ¿Donde calló? Claro, sobre Leah.

—¡Demonios Jared! ¿No puedes tener mas cuidado? —La sopa estaba hirviendo, el pecho me quemaba como los mil rayos.

—Perdoname Leah —Se disculpó apenado mientras me limpiaba con unas servilletas aparecidas de su bolsillo.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —Se las retiré con brusquedad.

—Ya sé lo que ocurre —Dijo con posición deductiva— ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

En realidad, Jared no era solo un mesero. Era uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob, y estaba al tanto de su diario vivir. Nosotros también tuvimos un pasado, pero debido a razones que ahora no quiero recordar, terminamos. Ahora solo somos amigos unidos.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —Quise escabullirme hacia la cocina, pero el me detuvo tomándo mi brazo.

—Entonces me contarás todo luego del trabajo en el Deja Vú.

Deja Vú era un famoso café ubicado cerca de este restaurante. Siempre vamos a ese lugar, para estas odiosas charlas o para cualquier otra cosa.

—Bien, de todos modos no me libraré de ti.

Me solté de su agarré y entré finalmente a la cocina. De pronto algo comenzó a vibrar en el bosillo de mi pantalón. Saqué el celular y leí el nombre de la pantalla. "Jacob, llamándo". ¿Así que después de llamarme "Amiga estupenda" se atreve a llamarme? Maldito idiota. Presioné el botón para cortar el llamado y apagué el celular.

_**¿**Como empezar esta nota? Agradeciendo sus reviews! Pensé que no recibiria nada xd (yo siempre tan insegura), y lo mas genial es que dos de ellos eran de lectoras conocidas :D Eso me hizo feliz! xd En fin, ¿Que les pareció? Pensaba hacer esto de comedia pero lo único que hace mi mente para este fic es drama y más drama. Enserio, no vean "Black Swan", les cambiará la vida xd Bueh... ¿Algún lindo review para esta escritora insegura? ~**Liz**_


	3. Malas noticias

**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**It's not a secret anymore**

**Malas noticias  
**

Pasé todo el maldito turno con Jake en la cabeza. Porque con solo una estúpida llamada me podía enloquecer, y no en el buen sentido, como normalmente lo hace. Luché y usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no encender el celular y contestarle como si nada hubiese ocurrido, porque las cosas no eran así de simples. No fingiría "dulzura" con él como otras veces. Admito mis culpas, lo he hecho anteriormente.

—Leah —Alice, otra chica que trabaja en el restaurante, me llamó mientras dejaba un montón de platos y vasos sucios en el lavaplatos.

Era una chica bajita, esbelta y de facciones graciosas, con el pelo corto, negro y de mechas puntiagudas, la más alegre y optimista del lugar. Siendo sincera, me es un tanto molesta en ocasiones, pero es una amiga simpática. Si es que puede llamarsele así. Al menos ella no me trata de cínica o de perra... en mi cara.

—¿Puedes atender la mesa tres? Estoy algo ocupada —Me pidió con su sonrisa de siempre.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a cualquiera de los otros tres estúpidos disponibles? —Le sugerí sin mirarle a la cara mientras preparaba la bandeja para una familia numerosa.

—Porque no tienen buena voluntad —Respondió con desilución— Vamos Leah, ya tengo tres mesas —Su tierna carita de suplica siempre le daba lo que ella quería. Niña mimada, no es justo. Yo nunca consigo lo que quiero.

—Bien, iré solo porque estas ocupada y porque puedo perder mi empleo —Tomé la bandeja haciendo un esfuerzo por levantar todos los platos.

—Gracias —Dijo con una sonrisa enorme y apoyando su mano en mi hombro— Una cosa más —Levantó el dedo índice con cara de chiste— Tú siempre estás por perder el empleo.

Me tragué todas las malditas palabras que pude haberle dicho y salí para entregar las pesadas ordenes y atender la supuesta mesa tres. Luego de vaciar el cargamento en la numerosa familia, me fui a la mesa tres. Ni siquiera miré al cliente, solo saqué mi libreta y mi lápiz para comenzar a escribir lo que pidiera.

—Bienvenido a "Better with a smile" donde le atenderemos con una sonrisa, ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —Pronuncié con monotonía sin quitar la vista de la libreta, estaba cansada de repetir esa frase una y otra vez. Estúpido Garret con su mierda de protocolo.

—Dejeme ver el menú. Bien, ordenaré una disculpa y un almuerzo por mi cuenta en tu lugar favorito .

Como una tonta escribí cada uno de sus pedidos, hasta que mi cuenta de lo que decía y del tono de su voz. Levanté los ojos con suma lentitud para encontrarme con sus malditos ojos negros. Alice, claro, ella fue sobornada por su encanto.  
¿Que hacía aquí? ¿Acaso quería una merecida patada en el trasero? No me importaba la audiencia, no era ningún tipo de impedimento para echarlo a la calle sin piedad alguna.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Ya te lo dije, eres una pésima mesera. Se supone que anotas lo que el cliente te pide ¿No? —Se burló de mi como si el mundo fuese color de rosa.

—Este no es mi empleo soñado —Agregué con amargura, para volver al tema principal.

Me senté frente a él para escuchar las típicas excusas de siempre. Pero este tiene un don con las palabras impresionante.

—No me distraigas del punto inicial. Tus visitas al trabajo me han traído problemas. Además, la sonrisa encantadora que llevas puesta ahora y tús propuestas interesantes no te darán mi perdón. Así que puedes largarte, allá está la puerta —Señalé hacia la entrada de vidrio.

—¿Quieres que te de la razón? Bien, ella era una verdadera idiota. Pero eso es dificil de saber cuando se veía tan lista y agradable en el bar.

Y él cree que me tragaré sus palabras rebuscadas. Como si no supiera que dentro de su cabeza no hay más que caras lindas puestas en cuerpos vestidos de manera ajustada.

—Define "lista y agradable".

No obtuve respuesta alguna de él más que una cara de estúpido meditador. ¿Ya ven? Yo conozco a Jacob de pies a cabeza, sus miedos, gustos e incluso sus más oscuros secretos. Gracias a ello puedo chantajearlo a mi gusto.

—Lo sabía, es lo único en lo que piensas —Se echó a reír de mi comentario, pero esa no era mi intención— Haznos un favor a ambos, si no vas a comer, lárgate y búscate una chica con cerebro.

Me puse de pie esperándo a que él se marchara lo más pronto posible. Pero no me dio ningún indicio de que quisiera hacerlo. Dios, a veces puede ser más terco que un burro.

—No te irás hasta que acepte tu oferta, ¿O sí? —Coloqué ambas manos en las caderas, apreciando su expresión de diversión. ¡Ja! Yo sabía que mi rostro era gracioso y no un escudo de mal genio— Entonces quédate, porque no pienso hacerlo ni aunque me pagues. Muérete.

Dí media vuelta y seguí con mi odioso trabajo. Es por un año Leah, solo un año y podrás ir a la universidad. Después trabajaras como una exitosa arquitecta, te marcharás de su departamento y te olvidarás de que existe.

—Oye Leah —Exclamó cuando estaba a dos pasos de entrar en la cocina. Continué sin importarme lo que quisiera decirme.

Por más que lo odiara en este minuto, le quería. Sí, porque soy una ridícula que está enamorada del dolor y el sufrimiento. ¿Han oído hablar del masoquismo? Pues lo vivo a diario.

Al entrar en la cocina mugrienta, fijé mi objetivo en Alice. Ese engendro del demonio en pequeñas proporciones me las tendría que pagar. Y no, su cara de ángel no le salvaría.

La encontré hablando animadamente con Jared cerca de los platos sucios, pero su alegría se vino al piso cuando me vio. Me pregunté como diablos estaría de enfadada para asustarle con la mirada.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó mientras corría arrepentida hacia mi— Me dijo que quería disculparse contigo.

—Lección número uno: Nunca dejes que se disculpe conmigo dentro de este lugar.

Jared tensó el rostro. A veces me inclino a pensar que aún siente cosas por mí. Pero no puedo mirarle de esa manera, me es imposible cuando otro estúpido ocupa todo el espacio. Jared avanzó hacia el lugar en donde estaba parada junto a Alice, y le hizo un gesto con el rostro para pedirle que se retirara. Alice lo hizo sin quejarse.

—¿Está aquí? —Masculló con esa ira reprimida que siempre tiene, y tomó uno de mis brazos haciéndome un poco de daño, pero no me queje. Quiere parecer serio y calmado. Y no le queda muy bien que digamos.

—Sí, en la mesa tres —Pude olfatear sus intenciones. Problemas ahora no quería, en especial por el maldito de Garret— No hagas un escándalo, no vayas, te lo pido de buena manera. No quieres que saque mi lado maléfico.

Él solo suspiró cabizbajo y quitó su mano con suavidad.

—¿El plan del Dejá Vú sigue en pie? —Preguntó con decepción en su mirada. Algo me dice que quería darle una paliza a Jacob. Hubiera sido tan chistoso observar como se molerían a golpes.

—Eso creo —Le respondí con dureza.

Salí del lugar para seguir con mi mierda de empleo. La gente entraba y entraba sin parar, la hora de almuerzo se acercaba, y era la más atareada del día junto con la cena. Ya afuera, mi vista se dirigió directo a esa mesa. Hablaba por telefono, sus ojos estaban decaídos y su entrecejo estaba fruncido. Me miró por unos segundos fijamente, me estremecí. Suspiré y caminé hacia una mesa de dos personas.

Durante los cinco minutos en que las personas decidían su orden, volteaba para ver que ocurría. Mentiría si no digo que su rostro tenía algo que me hacía sentir como la peor persona del mundo.

Finalmente anoté lo que pidieron, y avancé hacia otra mesa. Obligatoriamente tuve que pasar junto a él. Caminé mirándo fijamente hacia el frente e ignorándo su presencia. Y justo cuando creí que ya lo peor pasaba, me detuvo sujetando mi brazo con fuerza.

—Termina con esta ridiculez Jacob, estoy enfadada y nada cambiará eso —Dije con amargura soltándome de su agarre.

—Mi papá falleció esta mañana —Su voz temblaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Ahora quedé como una tonta amargada e insensible. Genial, ahora tendría que sentarme con él para consolarlo. No, tengo una idea mejor...

Corrí hacia la cocina, de todos modos mi turno terminaba en diez minutos. Antes, después, da igual, nadie me va a despedir por esto.

—¡Alice! —Le llamé mientras me quitaba el delantal y lo lanzaba a la china. No pensaba salir con ese tonto pedazo de tela negra. Ella se acercó hacia mi con rostro de "Que rayos quieres"— Necesito que atiendas la mesa cinco —Le arrojé la libreta y el lápiz. Los recibió con agilidad— Tengo que atender una urgencia.

—Pero... yo... Bien, me debes una —Aceptó apúntandome con el dedo y luego partió para preparar la tonta orden.

Caminé entre medio de las mesas con dificultad hasta llegar a el rincón de Malcom. Si, la caja registradora.

—Me marcho —Le dije apresurada y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de él volvi hacia donde estaba Jake.

Al llegar, no le dije nada. Solo tomé su brazo y después de muchos tironeos lo llevé afuera del maldito restaurante. Ahí nos quedamos parados, con la cabeza agachada pensaba que se debe hacer en estas situaciones. Los conocidos le darían una palmada en la espalda o ni siquiera les importaría. Los mejores amigos se abrazan y ese tipo de cosas. Nunca ha sido mi estilo, pero ¿qué más podría hacer?

Con lentitud, extendí mis brazos —Más incómoda no podía estar— alrededor de su cintura. De pronto, yo lo estaba abrazando y el a mí. Su cabeza estaba hundida en mi hombro. Genial, que cursilería más grande. Bueno, mientras nadie llorara todo estaba bien.

—¿Quieres ir a verlo? —Pregunté con suavidad. Estúpido instinto materno.

Negó con la cabeza. Bien, yo no obligaría a nadie para ver un familiar muerto. Recuerdo aquel día en que mi papá falleció, no quería verlo, solo quería huir lejos y olvidarme de todo. Pero tuve que tragarmelo todo para no empeorarle las cosas a mi familia.

El abrazo parecía eterno. Al menos ya no me sentía tan incómoda como antes. Era agradable tener mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Esto era lo más cercano que tendría con él, una simple amistad.

Después de unos largos cuatro minutos, se separó de mí. Decir que lucía demacrado era quedarse corto. Conocía perfectamente la relación que tenía con Billy, y eran bastante unidos.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —Sugerí una opción menos traumante.

—Bien, como quieras —Soltó grosero. Esta bien, triste y todo, aún puedo odiarle por ser un imbécil.

Caminamos, él con las manos en los bolsillos, yo mirando hacia todos lados. Su maldita depresión comenzó a afectarme, una ola de tristeza me invadió.

Algo hizo que me dieran ganas de abrazarle otra vez. ¿Como se llama? Oh claro, enamoramiento, eso fue. Pero me aguanté las ganas, o parecería una desesperada, y era la última impresión que quería dar.

_**L**o sé! Tardé mil años! Lo siento mucho, estaba un poco desmotivada. Las ideas estaban, pero simplemente no podía escribir. Como siempre se agradecen mucho los reviews ^-^ Bueh... ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Ya saben como decirmelo -Review :D-. Por cierto, después de fuertes discusiones conmigo misma, he dejado el fic en T hasta nuevo aviso. No se aún si escribir un lemmon, ¿Que opinan? jeje ~**Liz**_


End file.
